Buddyfight Deathgame
by Starart132
Summary: Izagi was living a simple life until he became buddy with Death Gunner SoulReaper. It didn't take time to end up into a game where him and his buddy had to fight their hardest to survive the game. They had two choice, do everything they could to survive, including murders, or meet a horrible dead.
1. Chapter 1: The End Of His Ordinary Life

Two monsters were sitting on a chair and looking at each other's quietly.

"That was faster than I thought. Supposed to way for many more days. Anyway, you got what I want?" one of them asked as he put his carbine on the table. He crossed his arms and added, "You better not think of me as a fool if there is nothing you can offer."

The other one calmly looked at his weapon, then back to the face of his client, "If you are talking about our deal, you can rest assure that I will keep it. I have nothing to win, except a hole in my chest or brain if I took you as a fool," he searched in his pocket and slid it on the table.

"You could have said your reproductive organ too," the client took it and looked at it, "That's…" he changed the angle to check everything, "A legitimate temporary visa."

"With this, you will be allowed to go to Earth and find a buddy, according to the conditions of that visa," the other one said as he crossed his arms.

"That's perfect. Then-" he saw the time limit of the visa. He punched the table and yelled, "One… One fucking year! You think I'll be satisfied by one fucking year!"

"That's the best you can have under the current administration of this world. You won't be needing this for long thought," the dealer chuckled. He then seriously gazed at the other one, "Once you are on Earth, you have two days to find a buddy."

The other one grunted furiously.

"Remember the deal. I give you a temporary visa and you accept the conditions," the monster said to his client.

"I know! But so little time to get a buddy! I can't accept a random human!"

"Not my problem."

"Fuck!"

"Once you find the human, then you will participate in the competition. If you win, then you will obtain what you wish the most. Remember this, will you," the dealer stood up.

"Why just two days?"

"We had a participant who tried to double cross us and we have to clean things up. You are going to replace him. That's the only reason you have your visa earlier," he turned around and walked away.

The client looked at the visa, thinking about the potential mess he was going in, "Anything to leave my mess of a world for paradise."

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The End Of His Ordinary Life**

Earth was a world that changed its shape once the other worlds entered contact with the Earth. Many creatures from other worlds could come to Earth under strict regulations that had been build and reinforced or updated as time went on. Many humans were still not completely grown over all the changes. As time went own however, many humans, especially the young's, had buddies by their side.

The world was watched by the Buddy Police Force, a group that acted as the police force to deal with anything related to buddy monsters. The group was now firmly established, and trust was strongly put with them after they solved many major cases.

It was the world Izagi Sato was living in. He was a teenager who reached his sixteen at the end of spring. He was a boy with peach skin, short black hair and black eyes. He wore a black jacket over his red shirt and black pants. As he walked towards his school, he noticed he was surrounded by many students of his age talking together about topics he didn't really care. So, he grabbed his blue headphone and listened to music, so he would not bother them. It was better to ignore than talking with anyone.

He reached the school and stood on the escalator leading them to his school. Izanagi was the name of his school, as it was once a shrine in honor of the god but was destroyed and turned into a school.

He did notice that many students were walking in with their buddies in SD form. It was a varied school in which boredom was rarely a thing.

He went to his class on the second floor. He sat on his respective chair, near the exit door. That was his usual morning, going to school and avoiding socialising with everyone and trying to keep it that way until the end of the day.

Izagi noticed a girl entering in class. She was often around the middle of those who came to school. She is a girl with peach skin, brown eyes, long brown hair attached by a ribbon to form a ponytail. She wore a blue shirt with a red long skirt.

The moment she passed near him, the boy blushed, _come on. Try to say hello to her for once,_ but no words came.

"Hey Hanako," one of her friends said as they joined her.

"Where's your buddy?" he second friend said.

"Halberd is busy right now. Grandma is sick and proposed to watch over her," Hanako replied as she sat on her chair, right behind Izagi.

The boy blushed as he felt the girl looking at him. He saw the teacher coming and took off his headphone and put them in his bag.

* * *

A boy was quickly climbing the escalator that lead to Izanagi school with his buddy monster in SD form by his side.

"I told you to keep your mouth shout you idiot!" the monster furiously yelled.

"Dammit!"

"Why did I even become your buddy if you pulled something like that? I told you that if you said anything, this will happen!"

"We have to get help and-"

"That won't be necessary," a voice said at the top of the escalator.

There was a being with his body covered by a black hood. He held a long scythe on his back as he lightly grinned. When the boy and his buddy saw this, their face paled as if the life just went out of their body, "You have disobeyed the rules. And you know what the price is right."

"H-hold on! I had nothing to do with this! I didn't want this fucker to open his mouth like that!" the buddy of the boy said.

The one under the dark hood raised his right arm and tapped his jaw with it. He thought about it and replied, "You are his buddy, but you are right. Fairness is important. I can see you didn't want this to happen at all. Too much to lose. You won't get punished for this idiot. Instead, you'll have to try again from the start."

"P-please. D-don't kill me! I'll just my mouth-" the boy was ignored.

"Thank you. I promise I won't let my next buddy do something shitty like that," the monster in SD form said.

"Now go. I'll like to be a little intimate with the human," he said as he moved the scythe close to the neck of the human.

The monster walked away, but gave one last glance at his buddy, "You should have listened to them," before walking away.

"H-hey! You don't have to-" his mouth was covered by the hands of the other one.

"I don't care for anything you will say. Once you break a rule, then it's punishment time," he moved the scythe around the stomach of the boy and stabbed him. He then slowly raised it towards the chest of the human, as blood and organs started to come out. Once the monster thought it was enough, he released the human and said, "A human like you can't survive such wound," he chuckled, "Hope you learned your lesson. Free of charge,"

The executer then walked away and left the boy bleed out until his end, in front of the school.

* * *

When half of the day and lunch break was about to begin, the students heard an alarm. Izagi didn't recognise the fire alarm and wondered what was going on. It was an alarm they never heard before. He noticed the face of the professor paling, which didn't sound good at all. He suddenly heard, "This is not an exercise. We are asking all student to evacuate orderly from the school right now. I'll ask the teachers to bring them by the backdoors."

The students looked outside as the professor said, "Everyone! Form a line right now!"

Izagi was curious and gazed outside. What he saw made him quickly turned around and was the second to form the line after Hanako, _what is the Buddy Police Force and the Police doing here?_

The line formed up and everyone walked in line outside of their class and went outside. As they climbed down the stairs, the teenage boy noticed that the force of justice was starting to assemble around someone who laid down on the ground. He couldn't see the detail, but understood one thing, _someone died._ His thought came.

* * *

The Police and the Buddy Police Force were at the scene of the crime and looked at the victim.

A young man walked out of the car with his buddy by his side. He was a boy with long dark blue hair, peach skin and brown eyes. He wore a pair of glasses on his face. He wore a red and green shirt with green pants, which was part of the Buddy Police Force uniform.

By his side was his buddy in his SD form Tsukikage. He was smaller than the human by his side on his current form. He looked at the scene with his amber eyes. He wore his gray ninja costume, his red scarf and his silver mask. He wore a black and white helmet with a crescent moon on the forehead of it.

"Zanya. Member of the investigation department of the Buddy Police Force. What do we have here?" Zanya asked one of the policemen.

"The victim is Xin Xiao. As you can see, it was an execution," the man said before the young adult walked closer to the scene.

"Xin… Yeah. I remember he talked to Tasuku about his predicament. His life was in danger because he was a trap in it."

"Nin," his buddy took out his scroll and it was written, the victim has been silenced.

"Dammit. Every time someone who was a part or trap in their hands wants to talk, they just end up dead. How do they always figure it out?" Zanya grunted in frustration, "We are going to need more time to analyse everything we can obtain."

"We'll already collecting the footage from the camera and starting to interrogate any possible witness," the policeman said.

Zanya thought, _I hope there is one, but none at the same time. Because that witness is either dead or trap in their hands now,_ he adjusted his glasses, "I'll interrogate the director. Come Tsukikage."

"Nin," his buddy replied as he followed the young man.

* * *

After the evacuation was completed, every had been interrogated by the authorities and no witness saw what happened.

Izagi was among them, glad that he could just say he didn't see anything. It was scary that something like that happened. On the bright side, he saw almost nothing when he gazed outside. Now that everything was over, he had to return home, already putting aside what happened. It wasn't his business.

He saw Hanako returning home with her buddy, who came looking for her.

School was over for a day or two, the time for the cops to finish their investigation. His stomach grunted, "Never had lunch anyway. I'll eat when I'm home."

Once he reached the street, he waited to traverse it and looked around. He saw many humans with a buddy by their side. Each year, he noticed more of them present. It was just a part of a scenery. One that he was interested to become eventually.

Most monsters had a job in their world or learned the basic in how to live on Earth before working or helping their buddy.

The boy didn't really understand the rules but live with it anyway. He continued his way home, "The more it goes on, the more crimes are committed," he commented. He couldn't help, but thing back. Many were aware, but crime rates had been increasing lately and a few random deaths like the one at their school appeared. The news was getting kinda scary about it, "I really wish they managed to get them."

"Talking to yourself now?" a voice suddenly said.

Izagi stopped and his eyes turned towards the alley near his home. He gulped and asked, "W-who's there?"

"There is no need to get worry over me," that voice replied before lightly chuckling. The individual walked out of the shadow.

He was a muscular humanoid monster with pale yellow skin, with a pair of black horns on his forehead, purple hair, large fangs over his lips, white eyes and a long silver tail covered with black spikes. He wore a skull mask, a black breast plate on his chest and crimson chains covering his waist. He wore a large carbine on his back and a small mini scythe on his waist. He also wore a black gauntlet on his left arm.

Based on the look, the monster was giving bad signals on first sign. The boy ignored those, "W-who are you?"

"Afraid or just nervous? I wonder," the monster replied, before bowing to the boy, "If it is fear, there is no need for such trivial thing," a small smile appeared on his face, "My name is Deathgunner SoulReaper. SoulReaper is fine though."

"G-got it," Izagi replied to the monster. He gazed forward, "A-anyway. I got to go."

"Sure," SoulReaper replied. He added something as the boy went away, "Where's your buddy?"

The boy stopped and gazed back, "I don't have one," he saw the small smirk on the mouth of the monster, "I know where this is going."

"Then I won't beat delay you any longer human. Since I came to Earth, I've been searching or a buddy. With my look, kids are too scare of me to become one with them."

"Yeah," _you're face makes it pretty obvious of the why,_ they boy thought.

"So, I aimed at people older," he sighed, "My time is kinda limited, so I am getting a little pushy."

 _I notice. At least he's admitting it,_ "Guess so. W-where you waiting for me?"

"No. I needed a place to collect my thought. Thinking back, it feels that way," the monster chuckled. He showed his visa, "Before you think I came here illegally."

The boy sighed, "So you want me as your buddy," he crossed his arms. Izagi found it coming out of nowhere, but knew it was common. Monster from other worlds with more… Questionable appearance had more difficulty and acted more forcefully. Their time to find a buddy wouldn't be that long. Nothing on Earth could help them, so they were on their own. It didn't end well with many of them and some could snap, _maybe that's why the crime rate is increasing,_ the boy thought.

"Yes," SoulReaper replied. As he showed his Deckcase.

Izagi put his hands on his forehead and thought about it. He had some personal experience with buddies. He saw a few times how it was between Hanako and her buddy Halberd, but even more personally.

 **Never base judgement on looks you know little one.**

That memory flashed in the back of his mind. It was getting more literal these days. He looked at the monster and replied, "It was getting too quiet at home for a while," he admitted, _it might feel a little like before._ He raised his hand and replied, "Why not."

Deathgunner SoulReaper had a large smile on his face, as if he overcame a huge obstacle. Which was the case, "You aren't regret it buddy."

The boy replied, "My name is Izagi Sato. Just Izagi is enough."

"By the way, the name buddy sucks," the monster commented.

"I know," he replied.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this first chapter. There are a few quiet times before I show the real meat of the story. The next chapter will explain why he accepted with an open mind.

Next Chapter: Fried Food Is The Best.


	2. Chapter 2: Fried Food Is The Best

AC: Hello everyone. For anyone who read this, I am glad you gave it a chance. I wonder what you think about it, as I receive no review about it so far. I don't really mind thought. I write this for fun and less people read M stories compared to T.

I will give some weird title from time to time. When the title is weird, consider it something right out of Soulreaper mind.

As for the original monster. What do you think about his design I gave him? Like it or not?

Anyway, on to the story.

Zanya was on the phone with his superior, "This is the report I have so far. The victim was indeed one of them."

"-Which beg the question: What happened to his buddy? The two other victims had their buddy dead by their side _.-_ "

"I can only guess that the buddy had been either spared or assassinated elsewhere. I have nothing else than that," the man frowned, "Tasuku. You know what that means right?"

"-Yes. They are going to find a new team to replace their player,-" Tasuku replied.

"-And we still have nothing about those bastards! They know how to hide their track!-" the voice of an infuriated being yelled.

"-I know. Anyway. Give me a full report once everything is over. I'm checking his background and deal with his family soon.-"

"Guess you have the hardest part. Good luck."

"-You too. We must put an end to this. We will not let them escape justice forever.-"

Zanya hang up after giving his farewell, "He's right. Who's the next victim?" he frowned, "I hope Akatsuki won't get mix up in all of this."

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fried Food Is The Best**

Izagi and his buddy reached his home. SoulReaper was behind the boy.

"Can you turn into your SD form?" the teenager asked his buddy.

"S…D?" the monster asked confused.

"Turn smaller. Like the others," he pointed at a few near them.

The monster looked around and crossed his arms, "I am sorry, but I am incapable of doing so. Can a human do this?"

Izagi nodded negatively, "Not at all."

"I can do this thought," he then vaped away and fused with the shadow of the boy.

The boy looked at his shadow and saw it twisting until it looked like the silhouette of the buddy. It was impressive what he did to his shadow.

 **Nice isn't it. I can combine myself with a shadow. If the owner is alive.**

"I'll consider that your SD form. You still look cuter as a shadow," the boy commented.

 **I am not cute.** The buddy came out of his shadow, his face and inch to the human's one, "A warrior should never be seen as cute. It's very costly."

"S-sure," the monster's buddy turned his gaze away. He grabbed his key and unlocked the door.

The moment the door was opened, the monster went inside to look around. The boy followed him and noticed the eyes sparking with curiosity and confusion. He noticed that the eyes were locked on the TV, longer than usual.

"You never came in our world before?" Izagi asked as he put his bag on the ground.

"I only heard about the food and comments about unknown things like long range communication that used the sky and other bizarre things humans can do," he replied as he poked the soft sofa, "That things look perfect to rest your ass. Better than granites."

The boy sighed as the monster kept pocking the furniture, as if it never dealt with softness before. He crossed his arms and braced himself, "You're a little… rude."

Death Gunner SoulReaper looked at the boy, "Am I?" he looked genuinely unaware.

"You aren't acting like a guest you know," Izagi replied.

The monster scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled, "I…How?"

"You never asked if you could touch anything. You jumped in the house first-"

"Okay," the monster sighed. He adjusted his skull mask, "Got overexcited. Never went to Earth. Just heard the wonders. Won't happen again today."

"I'll show you around," he lightly smiled. He then realised something, "Today?"

A large grin was written on the other worldly creature, "Got to be honest right?"

Izagi chuckled as the monster joined him, "Sure right. Nothing is special for me thought," he smiled at his buddy. A loud sound resonated in the room. The boy looked at his buddy who replied, "Haven't eaten for a while."

"I'll prepare something for lunch," he went to the kitchen. He grabbed something to warm up, "It will take half an hour thought."

"I can wait," _barely,_ the monster thought.

"As it gets ready, I can show you around and help you," the teenager said.

"Help me?"

"My mother won't let a buddy enter in the house like that. Compare to my big brother buddy, you have time to get ready," Izagi replied.

"Ooook-ay," SoulReaper was uncertain of it.

"We can't let stranger live with us out of the blue SoulReaper," the teenager said as he walked inside the living room.

The monster observed it and listened to the explanation. It was a large living room with two sofas, a couch and a chair standing in front of a small table and a television. There was a console game on the ground with a few remote controls for it. The TV grabbed his attention as he heard his buddy saying, "You can watch many things on the television. It's kinda on the old now since it's not a 3d, but we are fine with it. I can show you a few things later if you want."

"Sure," he looked at something on the table and grabbed it. He saw the image inside and asked, "What painting is that? Too realistic."

"It's… a picture. It's my family," he replied.

The monster looked at it as he adjusted his skull mask. He saw his buddy with his parents. There was another male human, older than Izagi, but also younger than the other one. He guessed it must be an older sibling, since the young child was the younger one. A last look and saw the buddy. He looked like a bad monster who might cause trouble.

"That's my brother's buddy. He was one with a hell of an attitude," Izagi briefly resumed as he sat on looked at it. He had a small smile.

"Where are they?"

His buddy didn't answer.

"Dead?"

"No. My big brother is in a coma and his buddy is by his side. They had so fun together. That annoying buddy managed to make me want to have one on my own. My brother used to tell me: Never base judgement on looks you know little one."

"That's good," SoulReaper put the frame on the table. He asked, "Little one?"

"His buddy influenced him a little. He called me little one for a while because of him."

They went in the kitchen and the boy showed everything. The stench of the diner was starting to make the monster salivate. His stomach grunted. He didn't ask. He was used to wait.

They eventually went in the chamber. From what the monster managed to learn, he might rest there. He didn't mind resting on the floor. It was still better than back in his own world.

There was a bed with a blue sheet covering it with a pillow on it. There was also a desk with a chair, which had a computer and space for his studies and homework. They had a few pictures of the teenager when he was younger and one from his family. The rest didn't really grab the attention of the monster. He touched the pillow and found it soft at the touch.

"How was it in your own world?" Izagi asked.

The monster thought about it, searching for the right way to reply, "Horribly difficult. I came from a harsh world where you cannot drop your guard for long, or it might cost your life. That's why we lived under the ground, to avoid those predators ready to eat us."

The boy winced at the thought, "What world do you come from?"

"The original name from my world was Death World. Not because it is death, but because it is an extremely deadly world. It had been renamed by those who had been exiled from their previous world. The name it had now should be more familiar to you. Darkness Dragon World."

"All of them are dragons who had been exiled from dragon world. I never heard any of them talking about your kind," the teenager admitted. He found it interesting that there really had previous habitants on this world.

"Yes. They aren't really aware or care enough to know about us. Since we used a different name, we cannot easily go to your world when we say we came from Death World or Darkness Dragon World. Many of us heard about your world from dragons. I overheard it myself and how everything was different here. They talked about how peaceful it was compared to home. The food is delicious instead of tame and tasteless. The moment I heard about it, I knew I had to come here," he clenched his hand, before lightly smiling, "And here I am now."

The teenage boy nodded, "I'm glad for you. Hope more of your kinds manage to come here one day."

"Yeah," he put aside those thoughts as they explored the rest of the house.

After this, they returned to the kitchen and the meal was ready. The teenager boy served the meal and water to drink.

When they started, the boy saw the buddy monster eating quickly and loudly. That made him think of his older brother buddy. A wave of melancholy was in the air as his mind drifted into the past.

He remembered when his big brother buddy just did the same every time it was time to eat, with an endless appetite. It also reminded him of everything they had done together and made him wish he'll had a buddy like that one day. Those memories were blurry, and the emotions was what strongly remained. The joy and the fact that your buddy was also your friend.

Izagi didn't really have a friend. He never really talked with any of his schoolmate and almost no one in the neighborhood. He had trouble talking with those he didn't know. He just barely began to go out of the shell thanks to his older brother buddy. He had less trouble with monsters than other humans. Or so he thought. He looked at the monster and his jaw dropped.

SoulReaper was drinking the glass of water as if he was a gentleman. He was perfectly calmed and had all the manner he could had. The boy didn't get what was going on now. It was like he was an entirely different being. It was such a contrast that he barely managed to not grin at the sight of it.

"What?" his buddy asked, as he noticed the face lightly crisping.

"N-nothing," Izagi managed to reply. He thought more and added, "You reminded me a little of my big brother's buddy. Except when you drink."

"Oookay," the monster replied. Before pigging himself with everything that his hand could grab and concluding by drinking like a gentleman once again.

Once they finished eating, the teenage boy explained how to survive his mother judgement. SoulReaper wasn't that worried about it.

Once it was done, the teenage boy used a mysterious object to call someone. It was a metallic thing. It suddenly split into two and light appeared in the middle with symbol inside. He quickly learned it was a cellphone.

"Hi mom. I'm home early b-" he was cut and nodded, "Yes. I didn't see it, but it was a mess… Yes. I'll call dad too after this. Everything is good. I didn't see it mom. Just the Buddy Police Forces and the cops. I know. Mom… By the way. There is someone else at home," he nodded and waited before replying with a small smile, "I found myself a buddy on the way back home," he lightly frowned before replying, "Yeah. He only got the creepy look mom."

"Creepy?," the monster replied with a small smirk.

Izagi sighed before continuing, "Just like his buddy. Hum? He didn't break anything. Yeah. He got a better start. I know. If you don't hold a knife mom and-" he winced, "Sure. I'll tell him. Bye."

The teenager did the same with his father and once it was over, closed it and put it in his pocket.

"I know nothing of this world," the monster grumbled, but his eyes did shine at the object.

"By the way, I wasn't serious about the knife thing."

"From the face you've made, I saw it coming," SoulReaper replied as he adjusted his skull mask. He pat his gut with a satisfied smile, _what I heard his true. Food is the best here. Just that makes it worth it._ He saw his buddy going in the living room and opened the television. Once the image was on, he joined the boy and sat on the cough, "That's what it looks like?"

"Yes," he replied.

For the rest of the afternoon, the simply watched what was on TV. Izagi wasn't in the mood to do anything. It was a simple distraction as he slowly pushed once and for all any after thought of the event of the day.

Eventually, the door made a sound. SoulReaper stood up and looked around, "An attack?"

The boy chuckled, "No," he stood up, "My younger sister must be home," once the door was open, he said, "Welcome home Akemi."

At the entrance of the house, there was a young girl with peach skin, black eyes and black hair attached with a pink ribbon to form a pony tail. She wore a black dress with a white ribbon.

She put her bag on the ground and smiled at her older brother, "You're home early big bro," she came to him and noticed the monster from Darkness Dragon World, aka Death World, "Who's that?" she wasn't intimidate by his appearance but was uncertain of its intentions.

 _Have to be polite as my buddy said,_ "I'm Death Gunner SoulReaper. Nice to meet you," he felt weird to be that polite.

"He's my buddy," the boy added.

The younger sibling smiled, uncertainty gone. She quickly hugged the monster.

SoulReaper looked around as his instinct kicked in. He forced himself to remain passive, _I am not being attacked!_ He told himself and calmed down his instinct. This was the weirdest thing of his life. He heard about hugs, but it was his first time and she went right to him. He wasn't mentally ready for it and froze, just to be sure he wouldn't do anything wrong.

"You're okay?" the little girl asked.

The monster simply nodded as the girl released him. He sighed and thought, _didn't expect that and-_ he turned around and the child poked his tail. It twitched each time it was poked; _this world suddenly feels so alien to me._ He concluded. He had a lot to get used too.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next one is where we'll met Izagi brother and his buddy. Hope you enjoy it. I'm not certain of the title yet. It's still the calm for the main characters, but I got to set up their motivations for the later part.


End file.
